Cerezos de color primavera-verano
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Kariya tenía que llevarse bien con su compañero de equipo, empezando por mirarlo a la cara. Incluso si eso le hacía evocar el calor del verano. Este one-shot participa en el reto Terror enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.


Inazuma Eleven y todo lo que engloba pertenece a Level-5.

**Notas:** Este one-shot participa en el Reto "Terror enfermizo" del foro "Inazuma Eleven"

**Personaje: **Kariya Masaki

**Ginofobia: miedo a las mujeres**

* * *

_Un día de abril, conoció a una chica._

_Era la primera vez que veía a una con el pelo del color de los cerezos, por lo que supuso que sería como las niñas que describió su mamá: bonitas, frágiles, lloronas. Niñas que, según ella, había que tratar con sumo cuidado, como una flor. Y esa niña era pura primavera, con el cabello de pétalos rosas y los ojos de un claro cielo azul._

_Al parpadear, dejó de enfocar solamente a su rostro de niña bonita. Poco a poco fue fijándose en otros detalles: su ropa verde luciérnaga, las tiritas de sus rodillas, la bicicleta blanca sobre la que montaba, lo alta y mayor que era en comparación con él._

_Más de cerca, con su ceño fruncido y él agachado dentro del cajón de arena, lucía imponente._

–_¿Qué miras?_

_Fue de lo peor. La peor, primera impresión._

Se apuntó al club de fútbol el mismo día que llegó al Raimon, y en el mismo día estuvo a punto de quitarse de él en cuanto vio, entre sus nuevos compañeros, a una chica vestida con la equipación. Le preguntó a Tenma sobre ello, esperando que fuera una especie de error; sin embargo, para su desgracia, no se equivocaba. Ella jugaba al fútbol. Kariya se comenzó a frotar el antebrazo, nervioso.

–Sí, Kirino-senpai es un gran defensa. Por eso él es el pilar de la defensa. –Le siguió hablando durante el camino al campo exterior acerca de los otros miembros y de lo impresionantes que eran, pero él ya no le escuchaba. Se conformó con dos detalles que le llegaron y que ambos alcanzaban la misma conclusión.

Kirino era hombre.

Una vez en el campo, bajo el cielo gris, Kariya clavó la mirada en él, y viceversa. Después, sacudió la cabeza. No parecía para nada un hombre, aunque tampoco del todo a una mujer. No podía discernir entre uno y otro sin tener que mirarlo durante mucho rato, haciendo de sus brazos carne roja de tanto rascarse y de su pecho un caos.

Oyó como alguien daba el saque de inicio. Miró de nuevo a su senpai. El picor en el brazo regresó a él, sintiéndose obligado a apartar la vista hacia el balón. Apretó los dientes.

–Esto va a ser duro.

_Cada vez que Kariya llegaba a su casa y se quitaba con rapidez los zapatos en la entrada, su madre aparecía cargando un futón bañado en rayos de sol. En esos casos, él corría hacia ella y hacia el colchón blanco, que rozaba el suelo con cierta ilegalidad. Enterraba su rostro contra la inmaculada y esponjosa superficie y, con los brazos abiertos, intentaba dar el abrazo más grande que podía entregar a las piernas de su madre. Se ponía a hacer berrinches y a contarle sobre la chica de cerezo, tan buena como violenta jugando era. Una chica a la que era incapaz de no cumplirle los caprichos hasta tal punto de sangrar por las rodillas de tanto caerse e intentar arrebatarle el balón. El futón que terminaba con un hilillo de mocos era entonces dejado a un lado y, en lugar de regañarlo, ella le daba palmaditas en sus rodillas y empleaba sus conjuros mágicos para hacer desaparecer el dolor. Siempre funcionaban. Luego, se lo llevaba de la mano para emplear un tratamiento más adecuado sobre sus heridas. La mano de su madre era suave como las cosquillas y firme como un escudo, siempre para protegerle, siempre para estar a su lado._

_Siempre para envolverlo en calor y en olor a suavizante._

Si a él lo observaran de reojo mientras se cambiaba, también se inquietaría, por no decir que se sentiría muy, muy incómodo. Pero no le quedaba otra si quería concienciarse antes de la masculinidad de Kirino Ranmaru.

La manera más directa y rápida habría sido contemplarlo en las duchas del edificio, cosa que Kariya no se atrevía a hacer ni se trataba de algo fácil que realizar, teniendo en cuenta que las duchas estaban bien separadas. De modo que lo veía en el vestuario, para grabar en su retina su nula pechonalidad, sus escasos músculos en un cuerpo de palo y sus perturbadores calzoncillos de caramelos. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

El mayor problema de todos era su cara bonita.

Tenía el pelo largo, muy largo. Y liso, y rosa, como pétalos de cerezo con olor a fresa.

Pero era un tío.

La piel se le veía rosada y blandita, sobre todo en las mejillas, como relleno de peluche.

Pero era un tío.

Las pestañas parecerían de pega si no fuera porque lucían brillantes y acordes con su fino rostro.

Pero era un tío.

Los ojos eran grandes y como claros cielos azules que te llevaban a la estratosfera y, un poco más allá, a las estrellas.

Pero era un tío.

Y a pesar de saberlo tan bien, todavía aplicaba fricción sobre sus antebrazos, aun haciendo mucha calor. En ocasiones hasta se le entumecían de tanto aferrarse a ellas, cortando la circulación; y sentía una especie de escozor en las piernas. Hoy el resultado fue bastante positivo: un minuto entero de observación antes de que la respiración se le volviera más pesada, más irregular. Al segundo siguiente, Kariya ya estaba girado en dirección a su taquilla. Todo va bien.

A este paso, dentro de unos días estaría todo bien.

_De nuevo, Kariya no podía conciliar el sueño. El roce de la manta sobre sus rodillas lastimadas le provocaban molestias que, al ser de los que daban vueltas en la cama antes de dormir, terminaban por despertarlo a causa de la fricción. Era lo malo de tener heridas casi todos los días, ya sea en forma de caídas, de tropiezos con el balón, o de ser arrastrado por el suelo durante tres o cuatro calles por su madre. Aún era capaz de sentir el ardor del pavimento sobre su piel._

_Se levantó. La madre naturaleza estaba llamando._

_Salió de su habitación, y lo que antes fue un débil eco amortiguado por la puerta, se había convertido en rugidos de ira. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía distinguir a su padre y a su madre en la sala de estar. Decían palabras tan complicadas y de forma tan acelerada que no conseguía coger el hilo de la conversación, salvo un par de palabras sueltas. Mencionaban algo sobre el trabajo, el dinero, su escuela y probablemente más cosas fuera de su entendimiento; lo que nunca faltaba en todas las discusiones era la mención a Kariya, sobre todo por parte de su madre, quien gritaba y se quejaba de tal forma que parecían maldiciones. Últimamente se habían vuelto muy comunes, ya casi no recitaba ningún conjuro mágico._

_Pasó por delante de puerta que daba hasta el lugar de sus padres como si nada y fue al servicio a orinar. Esta vez nadie había ido hacia él después de que tirara de la cadena. Luego, al igual que en la ida, Kariya no se detuvo en la vuelta y se metió directamente en su futón. Quizá se habría quedado dormido enseguida si este oliera a rayos de sol y a suavizante, no a humo de tabaco y a fuerte esencia de vino._

_De nuevo, Kariya cerró los ojos. Los tenía secos._

Lo que al principio fueron miradas de un minuto, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron escasos intercambios de palabras, y estas se convirtieron en conversaciones de persona normal; ahora eran capaces de cooperar entre ellos y, en ocasiones, le hacía favores y lo espabilaba, por las buenas y por las no tan buenas. Aunque a veces pecaba de confianza y llevaba las bromas muy lejos solo por ser consciente de que no se pondría a llorar. Vivir en un orfanato con otros niños y niñas lo había hecho cuidarse de ellas y, opuestamente, tratarlos a ellos con más agresividad de la que, tal vez de haber crecido en un ambiente más moderado, no exteriorizaría; por esa razón nadie se atrevió a entablar amistad con él. En cambio, con los adultos seguía reglas diferentes y procuraba actuar como un buen niño. «La mujer del César no solo debe ser honesta, sino parecerlo».

Y así, un día de verano, Kariya contó una mentira.

–Perdón... Mi estómago me ha estado doliendo desde esta mañana. Me ayudaría mucho si Kirino-senpai toma mi lugar esta vez...

Y así se hizo. Kirino tomó su lugar y se marchó a la era de Francia. No él, no los dos. «Así debe ser», se dijo. Él le miró cuando quería agradecerle, pero Kariya ni se giró para verlo. Salvo cuando se fue, cuando el cristal de la ventana reflejaba la luz, sin permitir enseñar su rostro.

Podía observarlo por un minuto, hablarse por quince... pero no por siempre. Tarde o temprano, acababa dándole la espalda.

Antes de marcharse del instituto, Kariya se volvió hacia los árboles de cerezo. Tenían las hojas muy verdes.

–Se nota que estamos en verano. –Y emprendió su camino a casa.

–_¿Que si mis padres se pelean a menudo? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Le dio una patada al balón, que llegó hasta el otro._

_Por supuesto, Kariya intuyó que caería esa duda, sin embargo carecía de una respuesta preparada. Ni él sabía qué sentido tenía matar a ese gato curioso, no es que fuera a resolverse nada haciéndolo. Pero lo hizo, y lo haría._

–_No importa. Contesta. –Le devolvió el pase._

_El «mmm» se prolongó durante largo rato, como el canto de las cigarras. Ya estaban en junio y las temporadas de lluvia cesaron hace un par de semanas. Los árboles del parque se tiñeron de puro verde y el sol lanzaba sus rayos por doquier, abrasando todo con una sensación de calor. Tantos estímulos lo deslumbraban. Haber permanecido encerrado en la penumbra todas las tardes también hacía de ellos muy brillantes. Y, lejos de las sombras de su casa, estaba el eco de su madre, susurrándole._

_«No me distraigas. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?»_

_«¿Pero quieres caminar más rápido, niño?»_

_«¿¡Por qué no me haces caso por una vez!?»_

_«Ve a tu cuarto. Ya»_

_«Qué molestia de crío, no puede estarse quieto ni un segundo»._

_«A partir de hoy tienes prohibido salir a la calle, ¿entendido?»_

_Al final, ¿había hecho bien desobedecer a su madre y escaparse?_

_Cuando el balón volvió a él, la tensión se apoderó de la expresión de Kariya._

–_No, la verdad. Mis padres ya no se ven, pero no discutieron incluso después de que él se fuera muy lejos. Es más, mi madre sigue amándolo mucho._

–_No creo que lo de ellos sea cuestión de amor. –Pase._

–_¿Entonces? –Pase._

_Nuevamente, le formuló una pregunta que no era capaz de contestar. El gato se revolvía juguetonamente en la mente de Kariya. Pase._

–_Por cierto, –El esférico se detuvo entre sus pies–, ¿estás bien?_

–_Sí, lo estoy._

–_¿Seguro?_

–_Seguro._

_Pero no se lo creyó. Solo había que echar un vistazo a sus piernas, tan llenas de tiritas que lo que necesitaban no era eso, sino unas vendas. Vendas que ocultasen el rojo de las heridas, hechas postillas. Aunque estas no esconderían el hecho de que las poseía; al contrario, sería como ponerse un cartel gritando «Estoy lastimado»._

–_Lo siento. –Quiso disculparse por segunda vez, pero algo en su interior le detuvo. Pateó el balón._

_Mientras rodaba, se preguntaba «¿Le habrá llegado? ¿Le habrá llegado?» hasta que dejó de rodar. Su posición estaba muy lejos de la del muchacho. Kariya fue a por él._

_No lo sabía, pero el sonido de las cigarras le impidió escucharlo._

Cuando vuelva, Kirino habrá disipado todas sus dudas. Kariya confió en ello al ver a la caravana desvanecerse en el cielo. Y cuando volvió a aparecer, esa confianza fue correspondida con una sonrisa. Ligera, radiante, como el viento de verano.

Fue cruzar las miradas y, al igual que una chica corriendo por no llegar tarde a una quedada, se aproximó a él.

_Ella, por alguna razón, le revolvió el pelo con energía. Lucía una sonrisa triste que gritaba «Lo siento»._

–Gracias, Kariya. –El susodicho se limitó a desviar la vista, algo azorado.

–No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. –En el fondo lo sabía, solo que no tenía por costumbre actuar con humildad ni ser agradecido por alguien.

Se llevó una mano a la muñeca contraria. Sentía un ligero escozor en ella.

_Todo fue demasiado veloz. La confusión revolvía los recuerdos de las cosas recientes que hizo, por lo que rebobinó un poco y le dio al play. La chica de cerezo le palmeó la cabeza, con cara de estar lamentando algo, no sabía el qué. Hasta ahí, bien. Entonces iba a decir algo. No lo recordaba._

_Su voz fue ahogada por una interrupción. Con olor a tabaco y a maldiciones agudas._

Al principio pensó que sería algo fugaz, como las otras ocasiones en las que se sintió invadido por ese ardor. Sin embargo, Kariya se percató de que algo iba mal en el instante en que comenzó a vomitar aire de manera casi excesiva, demasiado, pese a haber sido diez cortos minutos de carrera. La muñeca llevaba rato picándole y las rodillas parecían quemarse ante el viento seco y caliente que soplaba. No podía soportarlo.

En ese momento, un par de gafas se clavaron en él.

–¿Estás bien, Kariya? –Reconocía a Kirino por su voz. Una voz de mujer que parecía intentar sonar grave. Habría jurado ver su piel más clara, y el pelo le había crecido considerablemente. Sus colores le recordaban a un pastel de crema.

_Observó cómo ella extendió el brazo para alcanzarle, pero no le llegaron a rozar los dedos siquiera. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar del miedo y, presa del pánico, no paraba de disculparse, como una muñeca con grabaciones insertadas._

–_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Soy la culpable de que su hijo se haya hecho tantas heridas, pero por favor, no le haga daño. Por favor, señora. No le haga daño._

_Se hallaban muy lejos uno del otro, y aun así su mano siguió tentando en busca de la suya, moviéndose con el fin de alcanzarlo._

Y, más allá del cristal de las lentes y de los ojos de nubes de lluvia, solo veía a una chica. Una chica preocupada que le tendió la mano y que Kariya, sin embargo, apartó lejos de él.

La mano de Kariya ardía, como sangre fluyendo y deslizándose por su palma hasta caer.

_Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el viaje a casa se tornó de aquella manera, con su madre tirando y él tratando de igualar su paso. Medir la fuerza con la que agarraba su muñeca se había vuelto imposible y caminaba tan deprisa que tropezaba en muchas ocasiones. Cuando tropezaba, ella intentaba incorporarlo a la fuerza. Y cuando él no se incorporaba, ella lo jalaba durante todo el trayecto de suelo pavimentado. Un trayecto seco en el cual Kariya no derramaba ninguna lágrima. Hoy no había nada diferente en ello._

_Y sin embargo, al ver llorar a la chica de cerezo, Kariya quiso ir hacia ella. Ir y secarle las lágrimas y decir que no tenía culpa de nada. No deseaba más disculpas._

_Entonces regresó a ser un niño y, como tal, empezó a berrear. Su madre hizo caer un par de maldiciones sobre su persona, pero él no se detuvo. Clavó su mano libre en el ardiente asfalto. La palma se rasgó como el papel y alguna uña se rompió durante el proceso, aunque no dejó de intentarlo. Al menos, hasta que no pudo distinguir entre si hacía fuerza o se había rendido definitivamente ante un poder superior. Era lo que tenía ser niño, era lo que tenía carecer de poder. No te quedaba otra que ser arrastrado._

_Y lloró. Lloró cada vez más fuerte. No por lo mucho que le dolía la mano, ni tampoco lo mucho que le quemaba la sangre en las piernas por el duro pavimento. Ni siquiera por la mano que asía de su muñeca, tan fuerte que sentía que iba a quedársela al igual que las brujas de cuentos de hadas. Lloró por haber hecho llorar a alguien, lloró ante la inexistencia de semejantes fantasías. Durante el camino, Kariya vio caer alguna que otra tirita, y las manchas de sus rodillas hacerse más grandes y profundas hasta convertirse en carne viva. Su brazo libre, por toda la zona del antebrazo, estaba marcado por puntos y lineas provocadas por las piedras. Parecían afluentes secos de los cuales muy pocos emanaba diminutos puntos rojos similares a la varicela. Al parecer, se había dejado arrastrar._

_Y, más allá de las gafas de agua de sus ojos, vio a madres abrazando a sus propios hijos, protegiéndolos, estando a su lado._

_Envolviéndolos lejos de un ardiente infierno y de olor a humo de tabaco envuelto en vino._

Kirino no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Como en una pintura, los jugadores se detuvieron por completo. Un cuadro mudo, como debían ser todos los cuadros. Y Kariya era el punto que aún quedaba por retocar y ser modificado por los trazos de un pincel invisible: aunque parecía inmóvil, en realidad no podía estarse quieto. No le vio sentido leer su expresión, porque probablemente no sería lo que reflejaba en realidad. Como un niño herido sonriendo.

Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de pedir perdón.

Fue al extender su mano cuando Kariya huyó, tan veloz que lo único que tanteó fue el aire. «¿Habéis vuelto a tener otra pelea?», esas palabras fueron repitiéndose una y otra vez en voces distintas. Y en todas las ocasiones, Kirino negó con la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a cansarse en esa forma, de modo que volvió a como era antes. Ya no llevaba gafas y el pelo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los que no regresaron fueron Kariya y su sensación de calma.

Entonces, Kirino se vio casi forzado a abandonar el campo, la práctica y a sus compañeros, en busca de elementos perdidos.

La búsqueda fue corta. Apoyado contra un árbol, él aún estaba recobrando el aliento. Le llamó, siendo correspondido con un respingo. Al parecer, lo había asustado. Por un momento iba a disculparse por ello, pero algo lo detuvo. Ese algo le decía que eso no era lo que Kariya deseaba escuchar.

Kirino le agarró de la muñeca, sonrió y dijo «Volvamos». Por un instante creyó que sería rechazado, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no se resistió. Seguía tenso y asustado, pero hacía todo lo posible por controlarse, como un gato doméstico ante un nuevo mundo. Fue entonces cuando bajó los dedos lentamente, desde la muñeca hasta la mano, se aferró a ella y caminaron sin prisa, yendo a su ritmo.

Durante el viaje, Kariya le dijo:

–Lo de antes... No tienes la culpa. No volverá a pasar. Lo siento. Gracias.

Mientras mantenían el paso con intervalos regulares, sonriente, le respondió lo siguiente:

–Si debe ocurrir, que ocurra. No soy tan frágil como parezco.

En efecto, podía lucir como una chica: bonita, frágil, llorona... Una chica de cuento de hadas de las que, cuando no encajaban en la vida real, se volvían brujas o princesas. Podía tener las manos suaves como los pétalos rosas de primavera y firmes como un árbol de cerezo; envueltas en viento de verano y con olor a esencia de fresas.

Pero no se convertiría en bruja ni en princesa. Kariya confiaba en ello mientras era arrastrado por Kirino y su mano en un trayecto envuelto en calma, sin caídas ni tropiezos. Ambos al mismo ritmo.

_Había muchas razones por las cuales muchos padres habían llevado a sus hijos hasta ellos. Kariya no fue diferente de los demás cuando llegó al Sun Garden. Y aun así, pese a todos los chicos que vio tratando de asimilar esta nueva vida, al ver a ese muchacho escondido bajo las sombras de las paredes, Midorikawa no pudo evitar acercarse a él._

–_Hola. –Ninguna respuesta–. ¿Por qué no estás divirtiéndote con los demás? –Silencio–. Luces deprimido. Ven, te enseñaré un lugar mejor en el que no hay penumbra._

_Pero el joven no se movió. Lo único que parecía vivo en su cuerpo eran sus manos, que frotaban la zona de sus antebrazos y muñecas; los años y la experiencia le avisaron que no lo tomara de la mano. Así que a Midorikawa no le quedó otra que auparlo y cargarlo hasta el lugar, lejos de la penumbra provocada por las paredes del edificio. Por supuesto, el viaje fue movidito y pesado, lo normal en un hombrecito de once años que no paraba de patalear. Pero había merecido la pena llevarlo hasta donde quería y lo sentó encima del tobogán._

–_¿Qué tal? Aquí hace sol y las vistas son bonitas, aunque casi todo es árbol y más árbol. Mejor que ese lugar húmedo y oscuro en el que estabas, ¿no crees? –Midorikawa no esperó ninguna respuesta por su parte, de modo que prosiguió–. Es un buen lugar para pensar. Muchas veces, cuando tenía tu edad, me subía aquí y me replanteaba mis cosas. Me tomaba mi tiempo, pero servía; iba a mi propio ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Ahora, busca tú el tuyo. El ritmo con el que quieres llevar las cosas. Qué harás a partir de ahora y qué harás para hacerlo. Puedes pensarlo aquí; solo recuerda ceder el paso cuando alguien quiera bajar por él, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Él no dijo nada, sin embargo asintió, y eso se sentía como una victoria para Midorikawa. Kariya permaneció sentado sobre el tobogán, abrazado a sus piernas. Podía ver la calle decorada con árboles. De cerezo, concretamente. Con pétalos rosas y verdes. Eran cerezos de color primavera-verano. Esbozó una suave sonrisa._

–_Tiene razón, señor Pistacho. Es una vista preciosa._

* * *

¡Ah, pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo! Es la primera vez que participo en un reto y temía por cosas diversas tales como la fecha límite o si he conseguido expresarlo correctamente. El hecho de que la idea no se fue definiendo hasta poco antes de la recta final tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. La mala: pánico ante la fecha límite (no me extrañaría que en algún momento llegase a cogerles fobia). La buena: hacía tiempo que no escribía y disfrutaba tanto. En general, me he divertido bastante haciendo esto. Ánimo para todos los que participan en el reto.

Nos leemos pronto.

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
